Living With the Enemy
by Short Story Shorty
Summary: What happens when Ganondorf gets kicked out of his house and has no where to go? Well, he shows up at his neighbor, Sheik's, house! How will the red-eyed boy deal with keeping his boyfriend, Link, from beating the redhead and finally getting some time alone with said boyfriend for less than innocent activities. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Another story. What! Surprise, surprise. Don't worry. This is not a Ganon/Sheik story. It is Shink, just with a Ganondorf that constantly tries to get in Sheik's pants.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

So, not entirely sure how, but there is a big gay man on my couch. More specifically, a man I did not know was gay and has just been kicked out of his house because he refused to sleep with some girl. Too be more precise, a big gay man that happens to be the school bully and now I know why. Cause, he's gay.

* * *

 _"Hold on!" I rushed to the door, someone having rang the doorbell for the seventh time. "Hello, what do you-"_

 _I was cut off as strong arms pulled me into a heaving chest. "He left me!"_

 _The force of the embrace tore the air from my lungs. "You're... crushing me..."_

 _Ganondorf Dragmire, my next door neighbor, let go of my lithe body and was now giving me the biggest puppy dog face ever. "Sorry."_

 _"It's okay. Say, are you crying?" I looked closer and he ducked his head away, red hair soaked by the rain hiding his face. I decided to drop the question. "Why don't you come in."_

 _He nodded once and trudged into my house. I cringed at the smell of alcohol on him. Maybe this wasn't the best idea._

 _Ganon flopped down on the couch and sighed. "I don't get it..."_

 _I cautiously sat down next to him. "What don't you get?"_

 _"He broke up with me. I never... I didn't... I thought he was happy." This surprised me. I didn't think Ganon, big bully of the school, was gay. Or perhaps just bi... I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. When I came out of my mind, he was sobbing. I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do._

 _So, I awkwardly leaned over and patted him on his upper arm. "There, there. It's okay."_

 _"No!" He stood up and turned on me. "My sisters found out and convinced him to hate me, I just know it! They told dad that I'm gay and now he wants me to pack up and leave! I don't know what to do!"_

 _My eyes widened. What could he do... "I have a spare bedroom, since Zelda went off to college..." I trailed off, unsure of how to go about this. What would Impa say..._

 _It surprised me further when he dropped down to his knees and begged. "Oh, please let me stay here! I swear I will help around the house and get a job and-"_

 _I held up a hand and then rubbed at my face when he stopped talking. "I'll have to inform my aunt, but I'm sure she won't mind."_

* * *

And now here I am. Ganondorf on my couch and my aunt totally okay with him being here.

"Hey, Sheik! Look at this anime." I looked up from my book and to the tv.

And blushed. "Uh... yeah. That's nice." Why did he have to be the kind of gay that watches that kind of stuff. I flushed further at the sounds.

"What's wrong, Sheik? Haven't you and Link done stuff. I sure did with Zant." He got this crazed look in his eye.

"Well... No, I-"

"I bet he is just itching to. I bet you would be loud, being a normally quiet guy. I'd jump on the chance to have sex with you." He turned away and mumbled to himself, but I caught it. "Freaking gorgeous."

Desperate to not have this conversation head down that path, I jumped from the couch. "I'm hungry. Want anything to eat?"

"Besides you. Not really, sweet cheeks." I could feel my ears redden and Ganondorf laughed as I made my way to the kitchen. Why is he so open about it with me? Is it because he knows I am... Or maybe he is majorly drunk.

"I'm coming in." I froze. Link. I heard a bag drop and realized this was Link's weekend to come over. "What in the hell are you doing in my boyfriend's house?!"

I sped up to stop Link from decking Ganon in the face, catching his fist just in time. "Link, stop! Okay. I let him in and you have no rig-"

"I have no right! He is the one who is in the house of my boyfriend! Goddesses forbid I leave you alone with him anymore than you have been! I bet he would have pinned you down and-"

"You knew about him?" I backed up a step, dropping Link's hand.

"Yeah. He told me while you were showering that I had the sexiest boyfriend he had ever seen and that he wouldn't mind banging you! Do you have any idea how it feels to have something that is yours threatened like that!" My hand flew across his face faster than I could think.

He looked a little stunned. "I'm not your possession, Link. I'm your boyfriend and you will never speak about me like I am an object ever again. Or so help me, I will leave you in a heartbeat."

"Sorry." He glanced over at Ganondorf and I sighed.

Slowly, I took my boyfriend's hand and guided him into the kitchen. "Link, he isn't going to take me from you."

Link pulled me into a hug and nuzzled the side of my face. "I know... But I worry for you."

"Impa is here during the weekends and you can come over any time. I promise nothing will happen. He needs a place to stay. His family just found out and his boyfriend dumped him. I... I feel bad about just ignoring him. Please, let me allow him to stay here. At least for a little while." I dropped my head low and then looked up through my hair at Link. I almost laughed as his resolve crumbled.

"Ugh... Fine. But if he does anything I swear I'll kill him." I giggled and flung myself into his chest.

"Thank you!" Link's fingers idly combed through my hair.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

 **I have a few scenes to update to this, but I am quite willing to hear ideas. This is an amazing story for jealous Link and I can't wait to write more!**

 **Review. I quite like reviews. So, please giveth them to me.**

 **Love and Shink, (I'll never stray from you, my otp.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter this time cause it is a short scene this time. Deal with it, but...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ganon, I need the shower!" I chuckled as Link pounded on the bathroom door that happened to be the one he has all his stuff in. Those two are at each other's throats so often that I know Ganondorf took a shower just to tick Link off.

"You snooze, you lose!" Ganon's voice rang out in a sing-song tone. "But if you would like to join me, you can bring the lovely Sheik along!"

"Like hell I would, you perv!" I heard stomping and then Link was standing in my doorway.

"I moved your stuff into my bathroom." I glanced up from my book and smirked. "You wouldn't like me to join you in the shower... Shame"

He huffed and grabbed the towels I motioned towards that were on the end of my bed, then Link smiled softly at me before rushing into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Hehe. This is kinda fun to write.**

 **Review. Ideas for this are welcome.**

 **Love and showers,**

 **~Annoying :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is super fun to write! Still haven't gotten any request for it though... Not like I'm not pouting or anything...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So cute." I blushed. Both boys were sitting at the kitchen table. No doubt admiring my 'well-defined rear' as they had argued over calling it as I cooked breakfast.

"I was just about to say that." I groaned. Here we go again.

"Well, you didn't." One chair hit the floor.

"He's my boyfriend so I am the only one allowed to call him cute." Another chair.

"Fine." Hot breath ruffled my hair and I jumped. "Sheik, your smile simply lights up the room with its radiance."

A hand landed on my shoulder, Link's lips against my neck. "I could spend an eternity in your embrace, your scent overwhelming me as your body weakened me."

"I'd steal you away and live forever by your side if the gods allowed it." I yelped as Ganon pulled me into his arms, spatula dropped to the floor.

Link growled and tugged me over into his arms. "In a barren land, you are the single flower that brings color to my world."

My eyebrow twitched.

"How cheesy can you be." Ganondorf took hold of one of my hands, Link grasping the other. I was literally being the rope in their tug of war now.

"At least I love Sheik and don't just want sex with him!" Two.

"I bet I could have him begging for me to take him, unlike you. How far have you gone? Oh wait, no where. Sheik told me so." Stupid.

"Sheik! Why would you tell him that?" Morons.

"Because he feels comfortable with me." That snapped me and I tugged my hands away from them to click off the stove.

Using strength only Impa knew I had, I turned and launched the both of them out of the kitchen. I watch emotionless as they crashed into the opposite wall of the living room.

Link was up first, eyes wide with fear as I advanced. "Oh, sweet merciful goddess. We made him mad."

"I didn't know Sheik was so strong." Ganondorf saw me as he rubbed at his head. "We are going to get beaten, aren't we."

My boyfriend only nodded numbly. I stopped a few feet in front of them and then I did something that surprised the both of them. I cried.

"Why can't you realize I'm not something to be put on a pedestal and revered. Don't I deserve better." I bit my lip and clenched my hands. "Make your own breakfast. I'm done."

And so I headed upstairs to listen to music. Neither one of them moved. I know because some time later I had walked back down to find them spacing out in the same spots I had left them.

"Sorry, Sheik." They responded as soon as I got close.

I shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie?" Both happily joined me on the couch, then argued over how close they sat to me.

* * *

 **What can I say? I like making Sheik secretly super strong/smart/beautiful/everything! It is really fun to write Link freaking out about seeing the nerdy kid's face for the first time and having to hide his 'happiness'. He... he... he... I'm kinda evil.**

 **Review. And leave me some ideas! Next chapter Dark shows up! Though it is a shorter chapter. *Dark screaming in the background about not getting more scenes.* In due time, my precious. In due time.**

 **Love and Sheik's Butt, (Why did they spend time making sure his butt was nice? Not that we, or Link, are complaining.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys will be excited to know that I have a shorter chapter and a longer chapter in line for this. Look forward to those within the next week or so, depending on when I get reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, I heard Ganondorf got kicked out of his house." Dark flopped down in his chair and smirked at me. "Word is going around that he lives with you now."

I ignored him, opting to take out my notebook and work on my sketch.

"How is Link taking that? Seeing as he isn't ever home, I suppose he is over-protective as always." Dark leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd say that you could just bone him and that would change, but I bet he would get even more worked up over everything. I would bite off a few heads if I was having a piece of your arse and someone wanted you."

I blushed. "Maybe you should get to work, Dark."

"Aww, come on. You can't blame me for wanting to tie you down and make you brainless as I fu-"

"Language, Dark. Please." I grew more and more red.

"He... he... Fine. But if you ever decide to leave Link and need a good romp, don't be afraid to ask."

* * *

 **Dark has appeared! *Dark fuming once more, mumbling about getting a short chapter.* Don't worry. He gets next chapter too.**

 **Review.**

 **Love and look forward to some awkwardness in the chapters to follow,**

 **~Annoying :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Yay! Are you guys as excited as I am? Well... *Silence* Guess not.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Dark?" I knew my boyfriend was about to throw a tantrum by the way his hands were balled into fist.

Dark flopped down on the couch after pushing past Link to get into the house. "I wanted to spend some time with Sheik. We barely see each other anymore."

Link's jaw dropped and I got up from the armchair to walk over to him. "Now, Link, no need to get mad. Dark isn't harming anything by being here."

"Isn't harming anything." Link's teeth grinding together could be heard as he tried to calm himself. It didn't seem to work as his hands clenched further, face reddening in anger. "Are you serious, Sheik?! It is our anniversary! Why should he get to barge in here and ruin everything. I even got Ganon to leave."

My response was to wrap my arms around his waist and massage his lower back. "Calm down, Love. He won't stay long and then I can give you a _nice present_." That appeared to do the trick.

Link slumped in my arms and sighed. "Okay. He can stay for an hour. Maybe."

* * *

 **Mmm. Sounds like Linky is getting some next chapter, eh. I will speak no more on the matter, but you guys are welcome to leave a review telling me what you think will happen. Next chapter is at least three times longer than this one. Look forward to it! I demand you to!**

 **Review. I like 'em. They make me update faster. To be frank, I have two more chapters ready for this already. So get reviewing!**

 **Love and Sheik's butt, (I can just imagine Link pulling him close to guard that wonderful behind from wandering eyes... and hands.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo! Ready, ready, ready! As you can see, I'm excited for this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is nice. Just hanging out like old times, huh Linky." Dark laughed as Link flipped him off before the dark-haired boy threw his arm over my shoulder. The light twin only glared at his brother before leaning forward to give me a puppy dog face.

Why did I agree to let Dark sit in the middle of the cough? Well... I'm not sure I want to be around Link right now. We have been together for a whole year now and I had promised after a year to go a little further in this relationship. To be frank, I'm afraid. Afraid Link will be disappointed in me when we finally do have sex. What if I'm not good enough? How terrible would it be to split because I'm unskillful in bed. Ugh. I'm freaking out right now.

"Well, guess I will go now. It has been an hour and I would hate to keep you guys from an interesting evening." Dark waved as he shut the door, my mind not comprehending how he got there, a grin on his face.

"Gods, about time he left!" Link fell over to lay in my lap and I flinched. Luckily, he didn't notice.

I absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. "Someone is eager."

Link flashed a bright smile and then turned to nuzzle into my stomach. "I've waited a whole year, Sheik. I know I have held out for you and your morals, but I am a guy."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a guy."

"Fine." It was Link's turn to roll his eyes. "A dominate guy that has craved you for years."

"Link, I turned sixteen a couple months ago. Years would mean that you have wanted to sleep with me since I was at least thirteen. That's creepy. And highly illegal." Link groaned and I could only laugh. We did this pretty often.

"Ugh!" His arm stretched up into the air, almost hitting me in the nose. "You get the point!"

"Yeah. Sure." I chuckled to myself before squeezing out from under him. "Mr. Pedophile."

Needless to say, Link chased me to my room. And I instantly got tackled, Link barely landing us on the bed.

"Now, I have waited patiently. Please, take off you clothes." I would have done a double-take if not for Link's corny eyebrow wiggling. "Kidding. I'd rather be the one to undress you."

"L-Link!" A squeal left me as Link's hand wandered into my shirt.

In the next moment, he looked guilty and ashamed. His hand having left my skin and now he was simply straddling me. "T-To fast?"

I smiled and took hold of his hands, helping Link strip off my shirt. His eyes widened, though I knew we had seen much more of each other before. "Nothing you do will deter me from this, Link. Fast or slow doesn't matter as long as you do it will love. I want to have you make love to me at Link pace." His lips quirked up in a shy smile.

"Link pace, huh. I think I like the sound of that." He leaned down to kiss my cheek lightly. "You know I love you, right."

"Mmm. Yeah, I think I might love you too." Calloused hands now held my jawline with care as Link delivered a kiss to my lips that had my head spinning from the passion within it.

He pulled back and sat up, swiftly taking his own shirt off. "Now. I really have waited patiently and I love you beyond words, so I can't stand another second of this clothing-on-body nonsense."

I giggled, whimpered, and sighed as Link left his marks on my skin as he slowly slid my pants off, underwear getting pulled along for the ride. The room was a bit chilly against my heated skin and caused me to curl up slightly. Link's warm hands guided me to lay flat once more. "Gods, you're so beautiful. I will never get tired of looking at you."

A hiss of pleasure left me as Link's tongue dipped into my naval. The sensation was wonderful. "Clothes, Link. Please, you know I can't stand being the only one naked."

Curse him for chuckling. "Yeah, yeah. I'm getting to it."

I was satisfied as he undid his belt and slowly, slow really didn't cover how the seconds were dragging on, worked his pants and underwear down to the curve of his arse. I really liked that bit of his anatomy. Suddenly the door flew open, Ganondorf barging in.

"That jerk-face really gets on my- Oh, you guys haven't even started yet." He paused, face twisting in amusement after a moment. Link was still scrambling to pull up his pants and throw the covers over me. "Nice behind you have there, Link. Maybe I should think of changing my liking for Sheik over to you."

My poor mortified boyfriend was red in the face as Ganon backed out of the room, laughing all the while. Well, breakfast would be awkward.

* * *

 **So... What did you guys think? Poor Linky didn't get his 'present.' Aww. Maybe next time.**

 **Review. I need more than one review this chapter to update. I've been okay with one the last couple times, but I would like to see more. I crave them like Link craves Sheik. Which is a lot.**

 **Love and bad timing, (Keeps things interesting.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Are you calling me Senpai, KPGirl1227? I'm confused... I noticed you, though. And I would never abandon a story if it has someone reviewing, (Or at all, really.) but it is nice to have a couple reviews per chapter.**

 **Anyways, I've got this wonderfulness to post. And with that, I need to write more... I have maybe half a chapter ready now. That's what I get for posting so many times within a short time. But this story is so fun to write that it won't be long before I have more of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The tension was high around the kitchen table. Ganon looked about ready to burst into hysterical laughter. Again. I sighed as he cleared his throat, knowing what he was about to say. "Did you guys ev-"

"No." Link's hands landed on the table as he stood up and glared over at the red-head. "We didn't."

"Hey, man. I'm really sorry. I thought I was gone long enough." I rolled my eyes in exasperation over Link's behavior, though I was a little disappointed.

If possible, Link's glare hardened further. "Well, you weren't."

"Guys, this is ridiculous." I rubbed my temples. "Link, he's sorry. What else do you want?"

"I want sex, Sheik! I am so done with waiting!" My face burned with the heat of my blush.

Ganon seemed to be thinking. Not that I could say it was a good idea for him to speak right now. "I can get out of the house today, if that will help."

"Yes, please!" My boyfriend flopped back into his chair and I wondered how I fell for an idiot like him as the chair toppled backwards. He only chuckled. "I don't even care right now, cause I will be getting laid today."

Did I mention how nauseous I felt?

* * *

 **Well, tell me what you think. And perhaps leave a review with an idea. I like those. (Though I don't understand all of them... Sorry.) I think I will get to the date night one and the silly toothpaste gag here soon. (I actually quite liked that.) I just had to get this out.**

 **Review.**

 **Love and love, (Lots and lots of love for these two.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


End file.
